communitymgtfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Management Wiki
Welcome to the Community Management Wiki since November 2009. About this wiki - Explore - - The following list of topics is just a rough braindump of ideas for this wiki to cover. Please feel free to add anything you like! Community platforms and tools * Second Life * MMORPGs * Chat ** Instant Messenger ** IRC * Mailing lists ** Mailing list software * Forums ** Forum software * Wikis ** Wiki software ** Wikipedia * Blogs ** Blog software ** Group blogs ** Guest bloggers ** Planets * Podcast * Vlog * Social media ** Twitter ** Facebook * Webinar * Screencast * Collaboration tools ** Shared documents ** Google Wave * Newsletters * Video ** Youtube ** Vimeo * Ning * Surveys and Polls ** Survey software Events and F2F stuff * Types of Events ** Meetups ** User groups ** Munches ** Conferences *** Unconferences ** Trade shows ** Hack days ** Code sprints ** Workshops * Session/presentation formats ** Presentations ** Tutorials ** Posters ** Lightning Talks ** Ignite ** Pecha Kucha ** Panels ** Mixed Reality Events * F2F discussion formats ** Round-table discussions ** Fishbowl discussion * Event planning and organization ** Venues ** Call for papers ** something on how to select sessions ** Registration ** Travel and Accommodation ** Meals ** Childcare * Schwag Notable communities we should write about * The WELL * Facebook * Twitter * Change.org * MomsRising * Tribe.net * Orkut * MySpace * Wikipedia * 4chan * Slashdot * Digg * Metafilter * Alcoholics Anonymous * Fraternities and Sororities Financial and legal * Non-profit organizations * Fundraising * Monetization ** Paid membership ** Freemium model ** Advertising ** Merchandise * Sponsorships * Legal ** COPPA ** DMCA * Policies ** Harassment ** Privacy ** Code of conduct Resources for CMs *Bibliography *online resources **#octribe **@cmtychat **listservs / google groups **nings **blogs **twitter lists / twitterers of interest *Online Community Roundtable *events **Community Leadership Summit **BlogHer **SXSW **Online Community Unconference **Online Community Unconference East *resources specific to CMs in specific industries (e.g. online gaming) Community types * Areas of affinity ** Technical community ** Professional community ** Interest group *** Fandom ** Sexual subculture ** Support group ** Political campaign ** Affinity group (eg. the sort of group that is just "people like us") ** Neighborhood group ** Religious group * Structure * Governance ** Benevolent dictator ** Democracy ** Meritocracy ** Do-ocracy ** Elections Uncategorised * Recruitment * Volunteers * Recognition ** Awards ** Levels ** Motivation * Administrators, Moderation, etc. * Trolls * Geek Social Fallacies * Netiquette * Opt-in * Opt-out * Crowdsourcing * Wisdom of crowds * Rule 34 * Discussion ** Warnock's Dilemma ** Me too ** Signal to noise ratio ** Off-topic * Community norms * Nepotism * Anonymity and Pseudonymity * Rewards * Diversity ** Diversity statement * Introductions * Networking * Collaboration * Community management as a role/job/whatever ** job descriptions ** related roles: Evangelist * Failure i.e. how communities fail * Metrics ** Demographics ** Engagement * Meetings * Delegation * Enterprise2.0 * Government2.0 * Traditions * Celebrations * Bikeshedding * Avatars * Accessibility * Sockpuppets * Astroturfing Category:Browse